


ART: Divine Intervention

by siennavie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennavie/pseuds/siennavie
Summary: Exactly what the title says...Ch.1 - Animated GIFCh. 2 - Stills of key frames
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 108
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With RL pouring down on me lately, I'm just glad I finished something! Thanks to the mods for running this and being so kind and generous with deadlines. Happy Holidays everyone! :)


	2. Key Frames




End file.
